


My Saddle's Waiting

by Janusa



Series: Shadowhunters Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a stripper, Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, Everyone Is Gay, First Meetings, Friends got them together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shadowhunters Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Ginuwine hasn’t even finished singing“I'm looking for a partner. Someone who knows how to ride without even falling off”and Magnus is ready to jump on that saddle.OrAlec is a stripper and Magnus is there for his friend bachelorette's party but also incredibly thirsty
Relationships: Catarina Loss/Dorothea "Dot" Rollins, Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters Bingo 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679110
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	My Saddle's Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this two years ago and finally finished it. Title from "Pony" by Ginuwine.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as @janusa and Twitter as @janusairn  
> if live-tweeting is your thing you can use #janusa

When Dot and Cat got engaged one of Magnus’ concerns was undoubtedly the bachelorette’s parties. They were two of his oldest and dearest friends so Magnus was willing to go through sleepless nights, crappy bars and bad strippers if necessary to make both parties unforgettable for his friends.

Nevertheless, Magnus’ worries were for nothing since Dot and Cat decided not to have bachelorette parties. They thought those parties were meant for mourning bachelorhood but they had nothing to mourn and everything to celebrate. So they would just go party with their closest friends as they used to do in college.

They stand at the entry of  _ Pandemonium  _ watching the red neon sign blink on and off. Maia had told them about it, and the girls had been dying to come since then. Apparently,  _ Pandemonium  _ is a fairly known club for its diversity, not only between its clientele but also its shows. 

From what Maia had said,  _ Pandemonium  _ is your regular bar meets Las Vegas, there are the usual pole dance and striptease gig but they also mix it up with martial arts, circus arts, burlesque and more. 

There isn't a queue outside the place, which makes Magnus doubt about its good reputation. In New York, any remotely decent place has at least ten or so people waiting to get in. As soon as Maia arrives he expresses his worry, even if this isn't a bachelorette party he will settle for nothing less than top quality for his friends.

Maia just rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. “When have I let you down, any of you?”

“Never but—” 

“Relax, Magnus or you're gonna get gray hairs.”

“Don't joke about that.” he frowns, half faking his worry.

Five minutes later Raphael and Ragnor arrive and ten minutes after them Cat and Dot 

“Sorry for keeping you guys waiting but Dr. Rey was being a pain in the ass.” says Catarina, still catching her breath.

Dot grimaces. ”As always.” 

“What is important is that you're here. Now, shall we?”

There are two bulky and tall bouncers at the entry, Maia nods at them and they open the doors. When they enter there is a young man behind a stand. He’s dressed in a stiff suit but his face is amicable and greets Maia as soon as he sees her.

“Goodnight, welcome to  _ Pandemonium _ , my name is Simon.” the man, Simon, says in a professional tone, then he turns to Maia. “Maia, it’s been a while!” 

Maia shrugs. “You know how juggling work and school is.”

“Feel you.” Simon agrees. “Izzy’s in the West Wing.”

The inside of the club is nothing like Magnus had been expecting. The place is well lit, luxurious edging on lavish and there is a long blue carpeted corridor that leads to different areas of the club with chandeliers hanging heavy from the ceiling. They get to the West Wing which turns out to be a kind of old west tavern, the staff is dressed as cowboys and cowgirls. Magnus feels badly dressed for the occasion. 

Catarina whistles in appreciation.

“Cool, right?” Maia agrees. “Only members can enter.” 

“Then how did you get us in?”

“My girlfriend works here.”

“Did I hear someone talk about the best girlfriend in the world?” 

Maia smiles, “That would be me.”

The woman in front of them is objectively one of the most beautiful he’s seen, with strong features accentuated by the contrast between her red lipstick and black hair.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Isabelle.” Isabelle extends her hand, everybody does the introductions and then Isabelle proceeds to explain to them how the club works; there are six wings, each one of them with a different theme and show. This wing’s prime time show is some kind of bull riding striptease, Magnus is not sure how that works but the concept is appealing.

There is a 360° platform for a mechanic bull in the middle of the room that is surrounded by tables, right now is empty but the room is almost full with just two or three free tables and people chatters excitedly as if waiting for something to happen.

Isabelle drags them to the bar that is packed with people asking for drinks. They make their order and Isabelle leads them to a free table, she sits on Maia’s lap, Cat lays her arm over Dot’s shoulders and Magnus smiles at the casual intimacy of their touches.

It's been almost a year since his last relationship. Imasu was great and lovely but Magnus' heart was still too tender for Camille to return Imasu’s feelings. 

Magnus enjoys his bachelorhood but is also in moments like these when he sees his friends with their significant others that he misses the companionship and connection a partner brings.

Isabelle sips her beer. “You just missed me but Alec is due in a couple of minutes.” 

“I’m sure you were wonderful.” offers Maia, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek.

“I’ve never seen Maia this soft, who would have imagined?” Dot jokes.

Raphael rolls his eyes. “You’re one to talk, you were insufferable once you got together” 

“After months of pining, let’s not forget that.” Ragnor adds.

They keep chatting for a while and Isabelle leaves and comes back at some point with cowboy hats that they put on no without making some mandatory cowboy jokes, they stop when the lights dim and move to illuminate the stage. 

A familiar beat starts to play in the background and Magnus almost snorts when he realizes is some  _ Pony  _ remix. A man comes up to the stage, full cowboy attire on from hat to spurs.

As soon as he appears people start screaming. The man acknowledges with a tilt of his hat and mounts the mechanic bull and the show starts.

Ginuwine hasn’t even finished singing “ _ I'm looking for a partner. Someone who knows how to ride without even falling off _ ” and Magnus is ready to jump on that saddle.

“Holy shit.” he lets out under his breath, watching the man ride the mechanic bull with unnatural easiness, their table is not close enough to discern his face and the red lights don’t provide the best illumination but that body is enough to get Magnus worked up.

The black leather vest is the first garment to go flying, a loud group of women being the ones to catch it. The show continues and Magnus has to admit he’s impressed with the man’s incredible ability to turn in the seat and well… make a very literal reverse cowboy as well as standing up on it and doing some acrobatics while undressing.

Isabelle abruptly stands up when the man -she had called him Alec- does an impossible backflip. “Ok, this is my cue, I can’t get used to people being openly horny for my brother. See you in a bit, babe.” 

And with that Isabelle is gone as well as Alec’s chaps.

The show finishes once the man is only wearing a bikini and Magnus pants are slightly tighter. People whistles and cheers, the man descends gracefully of the mechanic bull and waves at the public in goodbye, leaving his clothes behind.

“Well, that was quite the spectacle.” says Dot, drinking the rest of her beer “What else has the night to offer?”

“Mmmm are you feeling Burlesque or Vegas?.” asks Maia, already heading to the entrance of the room.

It’s an hour later that he gets to meet the infamous Alec Lightwood in the “ _ Las Vegas” _ room. He’s taller than Magnus thought and really pretty, he’s wearing a simple t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots but looks just as delectable as he did in those fringed suede chaps.

Magnus knows what’s he going to be doing for the rest of the night when they start talking and Magnus discovers Alec is funny and witty and intelligent. It’s more effective than any aphrodisiac.

When Isabelle and Alec are out of earshot Magnus whistles low. “Those genes are blessed.”

“Maybe the genes but you don't want to know the parents, they are definitely not a blessing.” comments Ragnor.

“Can confirm.” Maia lifts her beer as in a toast.

Magnus frowns at Ragnor. “How do you know that?”

“Work, long story.” 

Magnus definitely will be hearing that story soon.

Alec comes back from the bar with his drink and hands to Magnus. “Your appletini is ready, sir.” he says with a small smile and Magnus can’t help but return it.

“Oh, well, thank you very much.” Magnus’ tone is so clearly flirtatious and he sees Raphael rolling his eyes from afar and mouthing  _ just leave. _

Of course, Magnus doesn’t leave, he’s here for Cat and Dot, he pretty much organized this whole thing! What kind of shitty friend would he be if he left his friends for a guy he met barely three hours ago? 

Magnus doesn’t leave, he decides one of  _ Pandemonium’s  _ corridor is good enough for their little make out session. 

Perhaps it is because he hasn’t slept with anyone in almost three months the reason for this to feel so intense or the way Alec looks at him; with the ardor of a lover that knows every part of you and can’t wait to have you. Alec’s skin is incredibly hot even through the fabric of his clothes and his face has a pretty pink flush. 

Magnus can’t remember when was the last time kissing felt this pleasurable and doesn’t feel like trying to remember at this moment. He pushes Alec further against the wall and he moans in his mouth. Magnus moves to kiss his neck, adorned with a tantalizing tattoo that he can’t wait to bite.

Alec’s ragged voice distracts him for a moment. “My apartment is close if you want to—” 

Magnus phone buzzes in his pocket and he makes a gesture at Alec to wait. It’s Cat. “Yes?”

_ “Please do us all a favor and leave.” _

“What do yo-?”

_ “You’re not being as secretive as you think you are.” _ Magnus turns his head and right there at the end of the corridor are Ragnor and Cat, judging him, he’s sure. He doesn’t know what to answer so he doesn’t.  _ “Just use protection.” _

He hears a thud which apparently was a result of Alec’s head against the wall. He looks embarrassed. “I’m not some horny irresponsible teenager.” he says unimpressed.

_ “You sure about that?” _

“Goodnight, Cat.” and with that, he hangs up.

“You were saying your apartment is close if I want to…?”

“If you want to continue with this.” Alec dives in for a kiss. 

Magnus nods in the kiss. “I very much want it. I feel like riding a bull tonight.”

Alec snorts “That was awful.”

“Really?” Magnus laughs with Alec. “But did it work?”

“Strangely, it did.” he says, wrinkling his nose and giving Magnus a peck.

All Magnus thinks at that moment is:  _ Oh no _ ,  _ he’s also cute _ .

  
  


Rays of sun entering through blue curtains are the first he sees or not sees to be more accurate. There is a weight in his back that Magnus is not sure where it comes from until the events of last night come back to his mind.

After he got what he considers one of the best rides of his  _ life _ and some other things, he had been too tired to move and fell promptly asleep. He hadn’t meant to stay until late in the morning and cuddle with his one-night stand but Magnus can’t say he hates this turn of events. Especially when once Alec wakes up he bestows Magnus with a life-shattering blowjob and lots of kisses.

Magnus is feeling refreshed and satisfied when he comes out of the shower, wearing a pair of borrowed sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

The smell of recently made coffee takes him to the kitchen in which the table is already settled and now he’s thinking maybe someone else is joining them because all that food is enough for at least four people.

“I don’t know what you like for breakfast so…” Alec shrugs like it’s nothing and hands a glass of orange juice to Magnus. 

Alec’s hands smell slightly to zest. “Did you just squeeze this?”

Those big hazel eyes look bemused when he says “Yes?” in a tentative tone.

This is what Magnus’ mother had meant when she said to keep an eye out for husband material.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Almost forgot, this fic was like inspired by a video. There's the link if you want to check it out  
> https://youtu.be/sgYNUXb4IEo


End file.
